Platos combinados
by Iunmo
Summary: Antonio había preparado aquella velada para pasar de nuevo un buen rato con Lovino. Y para algo más. AntonioxLovino. Two-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. ¿Se escribe Hidekaz o Hidekazu? Bueno, el caso es que ni la idea original de la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero la trama de esta historia sí, así que no me la plagiéis, por favor.

* * *

**Nota preliminar:** ¡Hola a todos! De nuevo. No publico ninguna historia de Spamano desde Navidad, y me pesa. De hecho, quería publicar ésta un poco más tarde, pero qué demonios, quería volver al terreno spamaniense y aquí estoy. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Platos combinados**

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo.

Con un último ademán preciso, Antonio dobló mañosamene la servilleta y la colocó en el centro del plato, dando por finalizada su labor respecto a la mesa, e inhaló con una sonrisa emocionada el aroma a especias que emanaba de la cocina. Miró el reloj justo en el momento en que llamaban al timbre. Perfecto.

Corrió hacia la puerta, se miró un instante en el espejo del recibidor para atusarse rápidamente el pelo y ajustarse la corbata por enésima vez y tiró del pomo.

Lovino apareció frente a él con su rebelde mechón rizado, una camisa y una corbata impecables y su cara de frustación de siempre.

-¡Bienvenido, Lovino! -exclamó Antonio radiante, haciendo un amplio ademán para instarle a pasar.

-Hola -se limitó a saludar el recién llegado, entrando en el apartamento.

-¡Ven, ven! ¡Siéntate, que enseguida traigo la comida! -Antonio se deshizo en aspavientos hasta apartar de la mesa una de las dos sillas y luego fue corriendo a la cocina.

Lovino bufó quedamente, caminó hasta el lugar indicado y se sentó. Aprovechando que su anfitrión no acudía inmediatamente, se giró y echó un vistazo furtivo a su alrededor.

Era un piso bastante grande, mucho más espacioso que la casa anterior de su anfitrión. La entrada era algo pequeña, pero el cuarto en el que se encontraba ahora resultaba bastante amplio; detrás suya había un sofá muy moderno de cuero, con una pintura enmarcada encima, y en vez de coincidir en el otro extremo con una pared, lo que había era dos puertas coredizas de cristal que daban a una terraza, ahora con vistas a la ciudad nocturna. El otro lado de la estancia estaba ocupado por un sofá y una tele.

Todavía absorto su invitado en la valoración de su casa nueva, Antonio reapareció arremangado y llevando el volandas una caja de cartón plana y ligeramente humeante.

-¡La cena está servida! -exclamó exultante.

El ceño fruncido de Lovino se acentuó. La decoración de la casa no había quedado nada mal, había que admitirlo, pero aquella mesa era una cutrez. Ni siquiera llegaba a la categoría de rectangular, las servilletas estaban arrugadas en una forma extraña y encima faltaban cosas.

-¿Por qué no has puesto cubiertos? -increpó disgustado.

-Porque no se necesitan para comer pizza, ¿no? -Antonio situó la caja en el entro de la mesay retiró la tapa, dejando al descubierto un enorme ejemplar cuatroquesos saturado de trozos de tomate y olivas incrustados en una masa amarilla espolvoreada de albahaca, canela y orégano recién derretida que despedía la fragancia tan característica de las buenas comidas.

Los ojos de Lovino brillaron junto con el mar de grasa resplandeciente que se extendía ante él, pero procuró que no se le notase mucho.

-¿La has hecho tú? -preguntó finguiendo indiferencia.

-Je, ¡pues no! -admitió Antonio soltando una risita-. Creí que sería demasiado peligroso, así que preferí pedirla por teléfono antes que terminar destrozando la cocina. ¡Ah, eso me recuerda...!

Antonio salió escopeteado a la cocina y volvió en el acto sujetando dos objetos en la mano. Le tendió uno a Lovino y el otro lo depositó en la mesa.

-¡Toma, el rodillo de cortar! Sírvete lo que quieras.

Lovino aceptó y comenzó a deslizar el filo por la jugosa superficie con fruicción interior, cuando reparó en el plato que acababa de aparecer al lado.

-¿Fainá? -inquirió sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

-Esta sí la he hecho yo -informó Antonio tímidamente-. He seguido la receta de la variante italiana; espero que no me haya quedado tan mal.

Lovino observó la mesa de nuevo. Un mantel de cuadros. Dos platos relucientes con sus correspondientes sevilletas dobladas de un modo gracioso, aunque no fuera en el sentdo en el que había querido hacerlo Antonio. En el centro de ambos, una pizza de colores intensos y apetitosos, acompañada a la derecha por otro plato típico italiano y flanqueada a la izquierda por un candelabro encendido que no desentonaba y servía de adorno. Antonio mirándole expectante, pero también alegre e ilusionado.

Sonrió.

-¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Vamos a comer!

Cortaron la pizza en porciones y se lanzaron a devorarla sin molestarse siquiera en pasarla por el plato, deleitándose con su sabor a tomate calentado por el queso y su textura consistente y suave. Aún degustando un pedazo, Lovino acercó el rodillo a la fainá y lo hundió en su superficie sólida, haciéndola soltar un crujido estremecedor. El vino resultó ser lo menos embriagante de todo, pero el toque dulce que dejaba en la lengua al darle un sorbo lo convertía en un buen complemento.

Era evidente que Lovino lo estaba gozando. Antonio podría haber puesto los platos en la mesa directamente, pero quería presenciar de primera mano la reacción de su invitado al llevarlos a la mesa. No dejaba de felicitarse interiormente por haberle servido un plato de su tierra natal; había sido un acierto.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a sentirse ahíto, Lovino aminoró la velocidad de masticación y optó por iniciar una conversación, echando una mirada casual alrededor:

-Veo que te va bastante bien -comentó con la boca llena.

Antonio le pegó un mordisco a su pedazo de fainá.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi trabajo de ahora está muy bien pagado, sí. ¡Incluso estoy ahorrando para comprarme un coche! ¿Cómo te va a ti?

-Igual que siempre, en la oficina no hay ninguna novedad...

Antonio se fijó en que Lovino evitaba mirarle a los ojos, centrándose en recoger con el dedo las hilachas de su trozo de pizza a la tenue luz del candelabro. Además, con ese afirmación había intentado que el tema no se refiriese sólo a él. Aun así, mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¡Y también estoy renovando mi vestuario! -añadió jovialmente-. ¿No me notas más moderno?

Lovino levantó la vista, aunque siguiese sin entablar contacto visual.

Antonio había doptado la típica pose interesante apoyando el codo en el respaldo de la silla, haciendo destacar su sedosa camisa granate y su corbata azul oscuro con topos que el italiano no se percatase de que se las había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, sufriendo graves dudas en el proceso.

-Los lunares ya se están pasando de moda -dijo Lovino-. Se llevan desde finales del año pasado, ¿sabes?

-Las rayas también y tú las llevas en la camisa -señaló Antonio hábilmente.

-¡Ejem...! En fin, no te quedan mal. Supongo que resaltan tu origen patriótico. Son muy de España.

Si Lovino estaba evitando discutir (cosa rara en él), era porque al mismo tiempo estaba evadiéndose de lo que realmente debá hablar.

Sin embargo, Antonio no quería dar más rodeos.

-Si te soy sincero, durante una temporada después de dejar de trabajar en nuestra oficina estuve planteándome el volver. -Lovino le devolvió la mirada, al fin-. A la oficina, me refiero. Si hubiese vuelto a Españajamás habría podido invitarte a cenar... Y al menos aclarar algunas cosas contigo. -Ahora fue él quien bajó la vista, titubeante, pero volvó a clavarla inmediatamente en la del italiano. Justo ahora no podía permitirse flaquear-. Lovino, ¿podrías decirme por qué cortaste conmigo?

**Continuará...**

* * *

En realidad, esta historia no iba a estar dividida en dos partes, pero como he dicho arriba, quería publicar algo y así no resulta tan cargante de leer. El título decidí ponerlo en español porque el fic en sí está más centrado en el punto de vista de Antonio, y...se me acaba de ocurrir ahora. No soy buena con los títulos. La fainá en un plato típico de Italia y otros sitios que acompaña a las pizzas, y está muy rico~. Todavía sigue habiendo ropa en las tiendas de puntos y rayas, como dice Lovino XD Y...Bueno, seguiré esforzándome con la segunda parte. Quiero que este fanfic tenga una especie de "punto especial", como Cioccolato, que es uno de los que estoy más orgullosa. (?) Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que de ser así me dejéis un review. ;3 (Por cierto, perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografía o me he comido alguna letra, es que estoy en un locutorio y este teclado es un poco birria.)

Feliz tras haber vuelto a las andadas de las historias Spamano, me despido~ _Ci vediamo!_


End file.
